You're my better half
by LivandElforlife
Summary: EO songfic the song is You're my better half by Keith Urban. Hope you like it.


**A/N: This is my first songfic! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own svu or anyone or anything involved with it and the song belongs to Keith Urban. It's called You're My Better Half.**

Elliot trudges through the streets of New York, heading for his car. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was get home into the arms of his very pregnant wife. Elliot tried to avoid as much traffic as he could by taking the back streets.

_Car door slams, it's been a long day at work  
I'm out on the freeway and I'm wondering if it's all worth  
The price that I pay, sometimes it doesn't seem fair  
I pull into the drive and you're standing there  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smile  
It's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
You pull me close and you hold me tight_

Elliot smiles for the first time all day as he pulls into the driveway of their home and sees his very pregnant wife of two years standing there waiting for him.No words are exchanged as he gets out of his car and walks up to her, engulfing her in a hug.

_It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

Together they turn and walk side-by-side into their house. "Long day?" Olivia asks as they walk into the house.

Elliot nods as he kisses his wife on the forehead. "Longer than you know."

Olivia laughs as Elliot helped her sit for dinner. "I remember those days. But now I don't have to go through them for a long time thanks to these two." Olivia laughs as she patted her stomach.

_They say behind every man is a good woman  
But I think that's a lie  
'Cause when it comes to you I'd rather have you by my side  
You don't know how much I count on you to help me  
When I've given everything I got and I just feel like giving in  
And you look at me  
And give me that come-here-baby smileIt's all gonna be alright  
You take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and you hold me tight_

The two ate their dinner with talks of their babies and all the things that still needs to be done. Together they cleared the table and did the dishes. Olivia sighed heavily once they were done. Elliot came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, turning her so that she was facing him. "What's wrong, Babe?"

Olivia just smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely nothing." Olivia leaned in for a kiss and pulled Elliot as close to her as she could with her bulging stomach. Elliot jumped and laughed when he felt one of his twins kick him.

_Well, you take my hand  
Yeah you pull me close and I understand_

"I think he's trying to tell me to back off." Elliot said laughing.

"How do you know that wasn't her?" Olivia said as she turned and walked into the living room.

"I don't. But we really need to start thinking up names, Olivia. I don't think we want to be calling them him and her." Elliot said as he plopped down on the couch __

It's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe that we can make it through anything  


Olivia smiled as she leaned over and kissed her husband. She said nothing but instead leaned into him, making herself comfortable. They thought about baby names in silence, trying to find the perfect one. After a half hour of thinking, Elliot looked down and found his wife sleeping on his chest. He smiled to himself and contemplated moving her but decided against it since she looked comfortable, instead he resulted to playing with her hair and rubbing her expanded stomach. He continued this until he fell into a deep, safe sleep thinking about their life.

_  
Oh baby, it's the sweet love that you give to me  
That makes me believe we can make it through anything  
'Cause when it all comes down  
And I'm feeling like I'll never last  
I just lean on you 'cause baby  
You're my better half_

Oh, oh baby you're my better half  
Ooh, hey baby you're my better half

**A/N: Review! I know I should be working on **_**The Text Message**_** but I got sidetracked lol. But look for that update later on today !**


End file.
